


Tuned In

by vsilver



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Rescue Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsilver/pseuds/vsilver
Summary: A night out driving around the streets of a city, Knock Out lands himself in trouble. Breakdown does what he needs to get him out of it, including relying on a bitty bot’s help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Very rusty from writing. No prior knowledge from RID necessary I just wanted to include chop shop :>

At the end of a crowded street Knock Out tried to keep himself calm. His evening joy ride had turned to a chase by local authorities and thinking it to be fun the doctor tried to speed off. A flurry of turns later he was stuck in the middle of traffic. Old and dinky cars were up bumper to bumper against him; he found the whole situation gut wrenching.

“Well this was bound to happen,” spoke Breakdown from his radio comm in an exasperated tone. He could hear the blue bot tinkering with some equipment. “I feel bad for you.”

“Well that makes two of us. It took you four dates just to get as close to me as these rust bucket cars are. I’m shuddering.”

“Look, I can ground bridge you as soon as you see an empty alley. Just make sure the squishies don’t see you do anything too exciting.” 

The light finally turned green and Knock Out’s engine roared back on as everyone moved. Next time he felt like taking a joy ride he’ll make sure to at least have a visual GPS map to avoid traffic ahead of time. 

“Please get the washroom ready for me. I lost track of the dirt that’s being kicked up into my tires.” His conjux laughed softly, as he gave a hum sound of reassurance. Breakdown watched from a data pad where Knock Out was located, the area he drove through marked red with the heavy traffic there. 

“You're good at keeping your cool. Just a few more blocks and a left turn then your home free,” Breakdown cheered. It lit up the doctor’s mood. It sounded so easy.

Just as he passed his third set of stop lights, a siren went off. Then two. Then four.

Knock Out realized he had four police cars trailing him now, diving in from other streets to trail right behind him.

“ _Scrap_ ,” he hissed annoyed. Too many cars to make a quick getaway. The sidewalks had too many gawking humans for him to squeeze through either. 

“Breakdown I’m panicking again,” he informed as a human began describing his vehicle mode ordering for him to stop and that they had the perimeter surrounded. 

Back on the Nemisis, Breakdown covered his face in shock as Knock Out’s dot had a cloud of red following him as he drove. 

“I’m panicking!” laughed Knock Out nervously. 

“Fleshies impound cars,” thought his assistant, “they boot them and keep them until someone claims them in a big lot full of abandoned vehicles.”

“Sweetspark you’re making it worse.”

“I’m saying let them impound you. I’ll come get you myself as soon as the coast is clear.”

Knock Out thought it over. It seemed like their only solution that didn’t include letting Starscream and Soundwave help Breakdown. They would definitely implant tracking chips or something just as encroaching to keep him out of trouble next time. Primus forbid something that shocked him. Probably under Megatron’s orders too. He wouldn’t put it past them.

“KO, your decision? They’re gonna catch up to you quick,” nervously informed Breakdown. It ate at his spark not being able to just open a space bridge right above his conjux and yank him off the street. He was tempted, oh so dangerously tempted to. His optics fiercely stared at the space bridge control panel on his left. Such a risque rescue with so many fleshies watching would alert the Autobots and Megatron’s wrath.

“Rescue me soon, Breaky,” sighed Knock Out as he abruptly turned into another street. He sped quickly, police following close. 

“Don’t worry, I gotcha,” reassured Breakdown.”I’ll get you the hot second you’re left alone.”

“Pretty please.”

Red doors swung open quickly to give the illusion Knock Out had a driver and was bailing the scene of the crime. Slowly he came to a halt when it seemed plausible. A few squishies paced towards him before realizing he was empty. Knock Out and Breakdown kept quiet as he was searched. The minutes were agonizing and slow. He would feel humiliated if it were anybody but Breakdown knowing about this whole ordeal. 

Doors shut, he was hooked up to a tow truck. When he realized he was left alone and transported to a lot, his vocalizer cracked as he spoke up.

“Well that was awful.”

“I’m so sorry sweetspark,” consoled Breakdown. Knock Out inwardly sighed, glad the worst was over. His frame shook as the truck drove over speed bumps harshly, the doctor tempted to transform then and there to give the driver a piece of his mind. His undercarriage would be the first place he’d get Breakdown to look at.

“What’s happening now?”

“Well, they’re parking me. Big place. Still in the city but it’s late enough that nobody a couple of animals roaming the perimeter.”

“Oh. Like the ones at the swamps?”

“Tinier. Fuzzy. Uglier too,” laughed Knock Out knowing the disappointment his partner probably had written on his face. “You always want-”

A loud clack caught the red bot’s attention. With his mirrors Knock Out realized his front tire had been locked by something yellow. 

“What in the-?!”

He was hoisted down, a slip of paper tucked in between his windshield wipers, and the tow truck drove off. 

“They booted me! I’m locked down!” he cried as he shook the tire to no avail. The clanking of the lock mocked him. A familiar light appeared before Breakdown’s frame appeared in view. Knock Out practically bounced in his parking spot from joy.

“I’m so glad you’re here. Help me,” whined the the doctor as he shook the yellow lock on his tire. 

Breakdown awkwardly paced in between the rows of cars before walking over to Knock Out. He knelt down, giving his conjux a reassuring stroke on the hood of his car before giving the contraption a good look. 

“It’s so small.”

“Can u pry it off? I can’t change with this thing, it could severely scuff or damage me during my transformation sequence.”

“I’m picking you up,” Breakdown warned as he pulled Knock Out up for a better view.

“So long as it’s you and not that disgusting truck again.”

Breakdown didn’t know how to break it to his Conjux that he couldn’t take off the contraption. He could easily crack it in two or yank it off, but both options would damage render the wheel useless. It would take forever to get a replacement. Knock Out wouldn’t be able to drive or walk since this was a wheel for one of his pede’s after all. He scratched his mouth nervously before setting the doctor back down. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I can’t do it without damaging your wheel.”

“Scrap.”

“Yeah, scrap.”

“Scrap indeed.”

The two bots directed their attention to the third voice. Breakdown spotted a red minicon lounging on the roof of another vehicle. He had been so engrossed in Knock Out’s dilemma to have noticed the minicon sneak up. He pushed himself up, fully puffing out his frame and transforming his hammer. 

“Some privacy _bot_ ,” warned Breakdown as he leered at them. He feared it to be an Autobot, but just any bot right now posed a threat to Knock Out at the moment. 

“Easy. I’m not here to fight. Just to watch you fail.”

“Why you-!” Breakdown was just close to showing the minibot a piece of his mind until Knock Out called him back through their comm link.

::Wait. Don’t escalate things unless they come at us.::

But Breakdown gave him a worried look. ::What if they get you?::

::It’s alright. With you around they won’t.::

The blue bot smiled at that as he recalled his weapon and crossed his arms. Cocking his head up at the minibot he waited for Knock Out to plan their next move.

"What’s your name?”

“Chop Shop.”

“Knock Out.”

“Whose the big fella? I bet I can take him on.” The red minicon turned on his back, mocking the situation. 

“My conjux can decimate you in a click but before he does that could you tell me why you’ve been spying on us?”

“Well since you asked so nicely…”

The tiny bot hopped on his six limbs and tip-tapped his way over to them. Breakdown planted his feet firmly into the ground, eyeing the bot suspiciously.

“I was trying to gauge if you two had anything worth stealing. _Oi!_ ” Chop Shop cried as his view of Knock Out was blocked off by the blue bruiser.

“I’m only going to say this once; are you gonna help or not?” growled Breakdown. He was running out of patience. Every minute they stayed here could mean a swarm of fleshies coming in and spotting them. 

“You’re right, my bad. My other selves and I-”

“No jokes!”

“It’s not!” snickered the minibot into his limbs as he walked around the two bots. “The other combiners and I heard the commotion downtown. You’re quite the showstopper Knock Out; the coppers’ love you.”

“Heh. Who doesn’t?”

“And knowing you’d need help I trailed along. Spotted you here calling reinforcements. You don’t suppose you can take me off earth?”

“No.”

“Then, some energon if I help you?”

::Did you bring some emergency rations?::

“We can do that,” begrudgingly agreed Breakdown. The minicon happily patted his leg before the blue bot pulled it away.

“Deal. Now-”

Suddenly Chop Shop was picked up. In his surprise he let out an electric current, slightly shocking Breakdown. The blue bot grunted in pain, but did not let him go.

“What gives!” cried Chop Shop.

“Just checking you for weapons. Not gonna let just any bot fix Knock Out,” Breakdown explained before putting the red bot down gently. Yellow optics stared into each other, Chop Shop tilting his helm bewildered at the response. He’d never seen Decepticons be so civil towards one another. He turned to Knock Out, giving his hood a little pat with a small limb.

“Snagged yourself a good one,” the minibot laughed as he tip-tapped over to the yellow device. 

“I have good taste,” replied Knock Out smugly as he blinked his lights at a few dogs that had become interested at the Cybertronian activity going on in their end of the lot. Breakdown bashfully looked away at that before he knelt down to watch Chop Shop work. With his thin limbs he was able to slip them around the yellow boot, slowly bending the metal.

::Does it hurt?::

::No.:: Reassured Knock Out. ::Set out the energon.::

Breakdown popped open his small compartment, taking the few cubes he could fit out and stacking them neatly on the side. He wondered if this would be too much for the minicon to carry. The noise of other tip-tapping limbs were heard. He spotted more minicons that looked just like Chop Shop climbing on the roofs of cars just as he had done earlier. 

The metal finally snapped and Knock Out let out a sigh of relief.

“Finally!” He wasted no time transforming into his alt-mode towering over their Chop Shop. “Thank you.”

“Oh this’ll do just fine,” smirked the tiny bot as he surveyed the pile of energon put out. The other minibots walked towards them. Knock Out hid behind Breakdown as they watched all five combiners gather around the energon and without a second to waste chowed down on the food. 

“Well, that was anticlimactic,” smiled the doctor as he took Breakdown’s hand, “let’s go get me cleaned.”

His assistant recalled the space bridge with Knock Out safely in his arm now. A loud transformation sequence behind them could be heard as the doctor stared in surprise at the new bot. 

“Where are my manners,” laughed Chop Shop as he chewed the food he had in his mouth.

“You never had any to begin with,” sighed Breakdown annoyed as his back was patted by the combiner. He was impressed to see that Chop Shop was just about his height, maybe even taller if he wasn’t slouching. 

“You’re a funny one frowny!” cackled the red combiner as he patted the two bots. “Just wanted to show you I wasn’t lying about being a combiner. Now you be a good lad and don’t lose your conjux next time.”

“Hey!” huffed Knock Out as he tumbled into Breakdown’s arms. Both bots were shoved into the portal in a haste. The security dogs nearby lied on the cool cement as they watched the large bots fussing.

“Bye bye!”

“Hold on, he stole my-!” before Breakdown could finish his sentence they were both pushed through, the portal closing indefinitely. Chop Shop looked at the basic medical equipment and a few more energon cubes he swiped from the blue bruiser’s unlocked compartment in his haste. He hoped Knock Out got in trouble again soon.


End file.
